


Before The War

by Tiggerbang



Series: X-EXO [4]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Exo with superpowers, Gen, MAMA Era
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-01
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:21:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22562425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tiggerbang/pseuds/Tiggerbang
Summary: The 12 Legends are sent to Earth when the Red Force tries to take over the world. Before they can take on the Red Force, they have to reunite as 12.
Series: X-EXO [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1588645
Kudos: 7





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is the prologue to my X-Exo series! The Exo-M members are here since this is based on the MAMA mv. I'm using their real names instead of stage names to differentiate between the Exo and X-Exo members.

> _When the skies and grounds were one, the legends, through their twelve forces, nurtured the tree of life._
> 
> _An eye of red force created the evil which coveted the heart of the tree of life, and the heart slowly grew dry._
> 
> _To tend and embrace the heart of the tree of life, the legends hereby divide the tree in half and hide each side._
> 
> _Hence, time is overturned and space turns askew._
> 
> _The twelve forces divide into two and create two suns that look alike into two worlds that seem alike._
> 
> _The legends travel apart. The legends shall now see the same sky but shall stand on different ground, shall stand on the same ground but shall see different skies._
> 
> _The day the grounds be kept a single file before one sky in two worlds that seem alike, the legends will greet each other._
> 
> _The day the red force is purified, the 12 forces will reunite into one perfect root, a new world shall open up_

The world is dark and barren, no signs of life as far as the eye can see. Twelve men woke up in a sunless sky, confused and lost. One of them takes the lead and walks towards a tree that is withering. Following him, they form a circle around the tree, and the leader touches his hand on the trunk.

"Legends, you have finally awaken." A solemn voice speaks to them, as they glance around and look at each other. "Divide me into half and hide me, so that the Red Force will never succeed." they did as they were told, two men stepping forward as leaders and each holding a half of the tree. Before they could speak to each other, a blinding light makes them civer their eyes. When the light fades, the leaders find themselves wih five others, separated into two worlds.

"We got to find the others." One of the leaders, the fair skinned leader Junmyeon says to his team once they have hidden their side of the tree. "How can we do that?" one of the youngest, a tall and well built man named Jongin questions. "Im thirsty" The legend of light, a small, cheerful looking man glances around the empty barren land as he lick his lips. Junmyeon raises his hands up and drops of water appears slowly. All of them watch as he directs it to Baekhyun, who holds it with two hands and drinks from it.

"How did you do that?" A tall man with elf like ears asks in wonder, staring at his hands and closing his eyes in concentration. He yelps as his hand heats up, giving them a red glow. Chanyeol doesnt feel any heat and his hand remains perfectly fine, no signs of burning.

"We all have different powers. Concentrate and it will come to you." Junmyeon is calm compared to the others who is amazed, eager to find out their own power.

A small, gentle looking man named Kyungsoo looks at all of them, a quiet "Be careful." leaving his lips as he stamps the ground in front of him. The earth shakes and the ground cracks, the power making them lose their balance.

Baekhyun stares at his hand as an orb of light appears, making him exclaim in delight as it divides into smaller orbs, surrounding him and looking like fireflies "Its pretty." he seems satisfied with what he got, flicking his hand as it follows his movements.

The two youngest, Jongin and Sehun looks at each other. Sehun, the tall and slim youngest raises his hands up slowly, disappointed that nothing shows up until a small whirlwind sweeps up his feet, getting a little bigger when he stares hard at it.

Jongin looks ahead, mind a blank as he wonder what his power is. The others watch him curiously, gasping as he disappears. "Jongin?" Junmyeon calls out, all of them turning when Jongin reply behind them.

"Teleportation...thats cool." Jongin is just as impressed by his own power as the others, a shy smile on his lips. With their powers figured out, they walk aimlessly while getting familiar with their powers, trusting their instinct and moving forward.

* * *

"We got separated." Yifan, the cool and aloof looking leader says simply, rising above them in the air as he holds a side of the tree, looking for signs of life. Luhan, a doe eyed man, tries to mimic his movements, making Minseok, a man with cute chubby cheeks yelp as he gets lifted up into the air.

"Levitation!" Luhan's mouth is wide open, ignoring Minseok's pleads to please put him down. Minseok stares at the ground, willing his power, whatever it is, to put him down. He feels cold, and glances down to find that a block of ice have appeared below him. Luhan lets him go and he slides down the ice, landing on his bottom with a huff.

Jongdae clicks his tongue, high cheekbones prominent as he winces and feel electricity going through him when he places his palm down, a flash of lightning coming down near him.

Yixing bite his lips in concentration, dimples showing as he blinks at the cracks on the ground, flicking his finger and making a pulling gesture "Wow!" he exclaims as a plant grows out of the crack, a small flower bud as the others watch.

The youngest is unsure of his power, doing everything he can and finding that nothing seems to work. He is frustrated as Yifan approaches him, patting his shoulder to assure him. "Why is my power not coming?" Tao asks, staring at the lightning enviously. He was thinking how beautiful it looks shooting across the sky, wishing time can stop so he can admire it more when it does. "Did I stop it?" he gasps as all of them turn to look at the lightning, nodding to his question. "There you have it. Time manipulation." Yifan is proud of him, and the others congratulates him on the newfound power.

"We have to meet the others." Yifan says, heading towards the horizon as the rest follows him.


	2. Desert

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Its the start of their journey, and everyone is new to each other and their powers. It takes time, but the legends know they're going to stick through thick and thin, together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The younger ones may seem weaker now, they will truly shine in combat.
> 
> Special thanks to my Exotan Groupchat for contributing ideas <3 you guys are awesome!

“How much further until we meet them?”

They walk with no destination in mind, having no idea how to find their 6 brothers. Instincts tell them to keep going forward, and sometimes they would feel like they’re close to them, able to sense a hint of their power. Those moments are fleeting, and its gone before they can do anything about it. Throughout this, they managed to assign roles to each other with their powers. Junmyeon makes sure that no one is dehydrated, always providing water for everyone with his powers. When the sun is too strong, Sehun would conjure small breeze to prevent anyone from getting heat stroke. Kyungsoo, with his connection to the Earth, is able to make fruits grow faster to fill their stomachs. Jongin teleports short distances ahead for practice and also to see if there’s anything that would signify they’re close.

At night, Chanyeol makes a fire to keep everyone warm and predators away, while Baekhyun provides light and surround their circle with it. All of them are still new to their powers so the duration of it is short, but as the days go by and they’re more familiar with it there’s noticeable changes. Baekhyun is able to make himself invisible after he tried it out a few times, Kyungsoo is able to make vines and branches grow to form low fences whenever they set up camp. Sehun’s breezes are stronger now, and Junmyeon was able to activate a small stream with Kyungsoo’s help. Jongin is able to teleport further without being too tired, while Chanyeol’s fire can burn for a longer time now. Everyone is tired from the endless walking, but they never lose hope and continue to encourage each other, knowing that this is their mission and why they’re born in the first place.

Junmyeon is somehow glad that there’s no sight of the Red Force anywhere, however it doesn’t lessen the unease he feels at night, feeling like eyes are watching them while they are huddled together. Everyone else could sense the presence watching them, but no one addresses it directly, instead they use the time to talk and discuss.

“I can’t wait to get out of here!” Baekhyun pops a berry into his mouth, gesturing to the desert they’re in. “Surely this is not what the world looks like?” Chanyeol wonders, nudging Kyungsoo who shakes his head. “It can’t be. I can sense other lifeforms in the far distance…”

Sehun nods in agreement “The wind tells me that we’re getting close.” Jongin looks at the two of them curiously.

“The elements…talks to you?” Junmyeon throws a water orb from hand to hand, explaining to Jongin “Yes. For me the flowing of water have a voice that appears in my mind.” Baekhyun flicks his lights on and off with a shrug “My lights doesn’t really talk to me, they blink or get brighter in response to my words.” Chanyeol moves his fingers around so a small, bird like creature made entirely of flames appears and jumps onto his shoulder. “My fire takes this form and talk to me sometimes.” Kyungsoo places a hand on the ground, eyes closing before opening them again. “It gets hard to differentiate us from the other lifeforms out there, but it’s the way the Earth communicates with me.”

Jongin looks at his hands then, forlorn as he speaks “There’s no signals or voice that talks to me.” Junmyeon places a hand on his shoulder “Jongin, your power listens to the voice in your heart. Your mind controls the ability. It’s as taxing on your body as it is powerful.”

Chanyeol and Baekhyun sends him a thumbs up while Sehun smiles “Your power is cool, Jongin.” Kyungsoo’s speaks out quietly next to him, and Jongin finds himself smiling “Thank you, everyone.”

* * *

“Do you think they’re searching for us too?” Yifan turns to Tao, nodding in answer to his question.

“If they have heard the same thing before we gained consciousness, they will look for us.” His confident tone sets the others at ease, the natural leadership he possesses making him a comforting presence. “Is anyone thirsty?” at Minseok’s question everyone turn to him, eyes betraying them as they said they’re not. “Have you forgotten about my powers?” The eldest sends them a reassuring smile, before he hands half formed ice cubes to them. “It’s the best I could do.” Jongdae receives the cube from him, patting his back “It’s just what we need.”

They had no idea how to look for food at first, until Yixing stops and tilts his head at the ground. There were protests as the ones behind him knocks into him, making all of them fall like dominoes. Yixing continues to fix the ground with a concentrated gaze even as they complain and rub their elbows, all of them mimicking his movements as Yifan speaks up. “What’s wrong Yixing?” Yixing shakes his head, before looking at all of them with a smile “I know how we can get food. Luhan, I need your help.” He points to a seemingly empty patch of land. “Could you try to pull it up?” Luhan shrugs “I can try.” He places both hands parallel to the ground, making a rising motion.

There was nothing for a few moments, all of them holding their breath in tense silence as they watch. The ground shakes slightly before it rises up slightly, sand falling to reveal a dying bush underneath it. “Is that why the desert look like this? Someone covered the whole place with sand.” Everyone knows just who is the culprit, and they can’t help wondering just what else is up Red Force’s sleeve. Yixing wraps his hand around the bush, closing his eyes as a glow covers the bush. The bush is revived, and berries grows out of it as they cheer.

“How did you know the bush was underneath?” Luhan asks Yixing, who touches the bushes softly. “It was crying out for help.” The younger man speaks softly, dimpled smile appearing as the bush seem to shake in response. “That covers our food and water then.” Jongdae is cheerful, whistling as he high fives all of them. “Would it work if I try to do this?” he points at a spot on the ground, looking at the small electric spark that shoots out from his finger and hits the spot, removing the sand underneath.

“What can I do to help?” The rest is deep in thought at Tao’s question until Luhan pipes up “Make the day longer so we can travel further?” The rest makes sound of approval but Yifan stops them “He needs to practice before he can do that. It will be too much on his body.” Tao stares at his hands. “We shall let him do that then. Let him practice.” Minseok sends him an encouraging smile. “Yeah! We can start out small, like stopping an item from falling.” Jongdae continues, eyes shining. Yifan slings an arm around Tao, whispering into his ear “You can prank the others too. I will allow you to do it.” He grins, knowing how taxing it is for Tao to use his powers and the stress of it.

The journey became more relaxed with the necessities secured, but Yifan is still cautious. He lifts everyone to sleep on the trees with Luhan’s help, saving them time from making a makeshift camp. They talk about what they believe is waiting for them once they’re out of the desert, the various answer and laughter they share during those times a reminder that they have each other.


	3. Earth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another challenge awaits them, and for the first time, the legends are interacting with humans.

An eclipse appears, and that’s the first time they realised they can communicate with the other group. They are standing next to each other, trying to pass information about their whereabouts to the others and also telling each other what their powers are to find a way to communicate within the short time they had. As a desperate bid, Tao tries to make time stop, and in doing that it seems to unlock the portal. They walk into it together, Yifan helping Tao who is exhausted from the excessive use of his powers.

This time they’re all wearing uniforms, and the solemn voice of the Tree of Life speaks to them once again. “The Red Force is trying to take over the Earth by contaminating and corrupting souls. Your mission is to protect the Chosen Ones from falling into Red Force’s powers. The Chosen Ones are the ones who would be able to fight against them, spreading positive emotions whenever they go. They are vulnerable with no knowledge about their power. Protect them so they won’t be led astray.” 

Exo finds themselves dressed in school uniforms with school bags and nametags, unsure what to make of it until a girl stands in front of them. “Are you the transfers? Hurry, you’re going to be late!” She grabs Luhan’s hand and runs ahead with him, leaving the others to follow them. “Do you think she’s the one?” Jongin whispers to Sehun who shrugs. “It can’t be a coincidence she appeared right at that time. Let’s play along and see how it goes.” Kyungsoo tells them, all of them filing into the classroom. It’s a small class, with only a few others who clap and give them warm welcomes as they do their introductions. She seems to be interested in Luhan, who is unused to the attention and has no idea how to respond. Jongin watches her, eyes soft as he takes in her smile and the way she laughs.

Nothing happens for a few weeks, with them getting used to the mundane school life. They continue to hang out together and the girl joins them, having fun like friends do. It’s a nice feeling, they realise, to be on Earth, with nothing much to worry about except for grades. No one seems to question how they came to appear out of nowhere, with no identification or details about who they are. Exo figured that someone must have taken care of it, suspecting that they'd be erased from everyone’s minds once they leave. Despite her efforts, Luhan doesn’t seem to feel the same way and he tries to let her down in the gentlest way possible. They’re not here to stay for long afterall, it’s not fair to lead her on.

Jongin doesn’t like the way Luhan treats her at all. He liked her since they first met, and he had always made his feelings obvious and straightforward to her. Why can’t she reciprocate his feelings? While Luhan has been unresponsive, she still chooses him. What he doesn’t realise is that the Red Force is following him closely, trying to find a time to strike and make use of the negative emotions he feels.

They’re just beginning to understand their powers, and it seems like the Red Force is too. Red Force managed to control a group from their school, using them as puppets to initiate fights with Exo. It was hard for Exo to hide this fact from her, but they did all they could so she won’t meet them or be harmed. She was way too curious and followed them, witnessing how they use their powers. They were losing until Luhan lost control, the power taking over him and the Red Force took the opportunity to place some bloodlust into him, making him use his powers to throw everything off him in the most violent way. Kyungsoo rushes forward to hold his arm, trying to stop him but he gets thrown off, getting injured in the process. Jongin is upset that one of their own has hurt another, and he’s about to hit him as he stands there in shock, until Chanyeol pulls him away. Jongin continues glaring at him and the rest leaves Luhan, slumping in a daze as the girl approaches him.

“It’s okay, you didn’t mean to do it.” Is all she says. He stands up without a word, and leaves. Luhan avoids them after that, and they don’t talk or mention him at all, especially not in front of Jongin. That’s when they realised another fact about their existence: Even though they’re called legends, their body is the same as humans, and need time to heal. Kyungsoo’s injury was quite serious, however it took a few days before he fully recovered again. “Have you forgotten our mission?” Yifan corners Luhan as he walks past him in the hallway. “I cause more harm than good.” Luhan shakes his arm away.

“You’re getting too emotionally invested in Jongin. You can’t fall for her.” Junmyeon reminds him worriedly, after noticing the increasing love and affection he showers onto her unconsciously. “Do you even listen to yourself?” The Red Force amplifies his jealousy, eager to cause a rift to come between them so they can be stuck in this place forever.

“You don’t understand.” Jongin teleports away before Junmyeon or anyone else can stop him, needing some time to think. “I wish I can stay here…It’s better than fighting.” Jongin kicks a stone sullenly, muttering to himself. “We can help you if you want.” He snaps his head up, noticing the red eyes not far from him. “You can stay here forever, if you hand your power over to us.”

“Don’t listen to them!” Luhan shouts, the others behind him as he pulls Jongin closer to them with his powers. “We will not give you what you want.” Baekhyun hurls light orbs at the eyes, hoping to blind it. There’s no effect, and the eyes are still there. “Think about it Jongin, will be waiting.” There’s darkness where it once stood, Luhan taking the courage to speak up first. “I was wrong, I let emotions get the better of me and they used it to their advantage. That doesn’t change the fact that I have hurt Kyungsoo.” His head is lowered, biting his lip nervously as they glance at each other. “I’m sorry too. I shouldn’t let my emotions affect the mission.” Jongin says quietly, offering his hand to Luhan. The older takes his hand, the rest initiating a group hug.

“We have to tell her about her abilities. It’s the only way she can defend herself.” Chanyeol claps his hands together, ushering them to her house. They’re sitting in her house, all crammed together in the small room. “Uh…” Junmyeon doesn’t know how to start and nudge the others. They kept nudging each other until Luhan sighs and speaks up.

“So, you have seen us fight haven’t you?” at her nod, Jongin continues “We have powers.” She seems accepting of the fact, calmly waiting for them to go on. “You have too. It’s a different kind from ours.” Yifan tells her seriously, as Yixing goes on “That’s what those guys are after. They want to capture you.” Minseok holds his hand out in case she panics “We can help you figure out how to use your powers. That way, they can’t hurt you.” They came to an agreement that they will help her out, before leaving Luhan alone to say what he had to.

“My mission and brothers are important to me. I’m not going to give them up to stay here.” She nods in understanding, patting his hand “So you will leave once I figured out how to fight?” he nods, as she seems to think. “It must be tiring. I’m glad you have them.” She smiles warmly at him. The days after that was spent trying out everything, surprise attacks are one of the most common things they try. Sometimes there would be a shield that appears and surrounds her, it took awhile for them to find out that it appears when she’s stressed or upset, and so they figured out she turns her negative emotions into positive ones.

A portal appears in front of them the moment they figure it out, as if to signal they have completed their mission. Waving to their new friend, they leave for the next stop, happy to have spent some time learning about Earth and how the Red Force works.


	4. Maze

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When will they see an end to these portals? Junmyeons thinks as they try ot find their way out.

They’re in a maze this time, and could sense that the red force is getting close to them.

It’s a race against time to find the next portal.

What they didn’t know is that the Red Force have tinkered with the portal before they found it. As they go in one by one, they fail to realise that when 9 of them go in, a barrier appeared in front of Yifan, luhan and Tao. The three urged them to leave before the portal completely closes, while the rest promised to save them.

When they open their eyes, they’re in a seemingly endless maze, running and running as they look for the exit. They stop and gathered around, talking in hushed whispers in case The Red Force is nearby. They have to get to the exit before the Red Force does, or they will create havoc in the next place to delay them even further.

“We should split up.” Jongdae suggests, as Tao glance around. “Yeah. It would be easier for them to attack us if we’re all together.” Sehun agrees, moving to stand next to Luhan. They’re split into pairs, all moving in different directions.

Yifan tries to fly up only to find out a spell was casted on the maze, making him fall back down. Luckily Junmyeon was there to soften his fall with a bubble, nodding in reply to his soft thanks.

Trying to mark the maze doesn’t work, only making them go in circles as Sehun have experienced. Trying to destroy the maze with lighting and freezing it have no effect, the hedges growing back at a fast speed to Minseok and Jongdae’s despair. The hedges pop up whenever they walk, and Chanyeol shouts that it will do that after a certain distance, warning the others of it.

Yixing is calm, walking slowly with a hand on the right wall. Jongin is next to him, his hand on the left side of the wall. “Don’t search for the way with your eyes! Look with your heart.” Kyungsoo calls out, reaching the exit with Tao.

Upon hearing that, all of them close their eyes, staying still and opening them slowly after. The maze is different from before, the hedges unmoving and lower than what they had seen initially. “So it was all an illusion?” Baekhyun mutters, shaking his head as he thinks about how he might be able to do it with his powers too.

The portal this time only have space them to walk in single file this time, but no one suspect a thing. They file in one by one, failing to notice a barrier that is slowly creeping out from the ground. 9 of them managed to enter, until the invisible barrier shoots up suddenly to block Yifan who is next. Junmyeon tries to pull him in with the help of the others, Tao and Luhan pushing Yifan towards the portal. It doesn’t work, and the barrier finally separates them from the rest. The Red Force have tinkered with the portal, knowing they are stronger in numbers.

“Leave us! We will figure a way out.” Yifan shouts to them as they hit the invisible barrier repeatedly, hoping to break it. The barrier doesn’t respond, only bouncing the hits right back to them so they fall down.

The others are reluctant to leave, but the Tree of Life speaks again

“Do not worry. I will send them to a safe space. Their path is different from yours now.”

With the assurance, Yixing steps completely into the portal, activating it.

This time it’s a forest, and everyone woke up alone with nothing but trees around them.

One moment they’re in the forest, and the other they’re on a grass field, before getting into a run in the middle of the road. Reality is warped and it leaves them confused, the coloured mist making it difficult to see each other clearly, also the sudden changes in scenes causing headaches.

“There must be a way to stop the changes. Jongin, do you have any ideas?” Sehun calls out to him, sensing a presence nearby.

Jongin bites his lips, rubbing his face and pushing his hair back. “What if…I teleport and collect all of you?”

“There’s too many of us! You will overexert yourself and collapse!” Junmyeon says, sitting down on a tree log.

Baekhyun taps the person in front of him, shouting in joy when Junmyeon looks at him. “Kyungsoo, Yixing! I’m pretty sure you can sense us from the movement of the ground.” Sehun’s voice is carried by the wind, as if he is trying to gauge how far everyone is from him. “Alright then, I will just conjure lightning and whoever there is nearest meet up with me first!” Jongdae calls out, immediately getting into action. Just as he is about to stop, tired from the use of his powers, Minseok finds him, pulling him in another direction.

“Since me and Junmyeon’s powers are connected, I can vaguely sense it when he’s using his powers.” He explains to Jongdae, who nods. When they reached a large tree, everyone else is already there, and they could feel pride from being able to use their powers better.

“Let me try something, I’m pretty sure it’s the only way to open this portal.” Jongin tells them, requesting everyone to put their hands on top of his as he squeezes his eyes shut, having the image of the portal in his mind. There’s a blinding light that has everyone covering their eyes, and the portal finally appears.


	5. Trap

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This time is was all too easy, so easy that they were having doubts.

The moment they stepped into the portal, they know something is wrong. The place is bathed in a red glow, sinister and silent. They’re on their guard, tiptoeing around to search for a sign that the enemies are close by. What they didn’t know, is that they have fallen into a trap. Kyungsoo grabs hold of something that swish past him towards Chanyeol, fainting as the dart takes effect.

Before anyone else can react, they’re all hit by darts from different directions, falling unconscious as women in nurse uniforms appear and place them onto hospital beds, tying them up. Their blood are drawn out and kept carefully in a metal tray, before its pushed away and stored in a security box.

They woke up in confusion, staring at the nurses before jerking violently at the bindings, shouting and calling for each other. It was easier to break the bonds than expected, and the nurses are easily defeated even in their weakened state. It was all too easy but they were in a hurry to escape, and failed to notice it. Besides, they were shocked to find out that the nurses were not humans, but instead robots. The moment they stepped out, all memory of what happened inside were erased from their minds, and they turn to each other, staring blankly back at the lab.

* * *

Red Force Lab

The group of nine wakes up to pain and torture. The scientists work on them every day, working to make them stronger than their original, through various experiments they conducted. They’re able to talk and fall in and out of consciousness for what seems like weeks, the scientists and lab being the only thing they see each time they wake up. They thought that its normal, that everyone else goes through it, and came to accept it.

_At least we have each other here._

It takes a few weeks for Suhø to be awaked, enraged and bent on revenge for all they have gone through.

“Do you think you can keep us here forever?” he asks as he opens his eyes, staring right at the assistant who was scribbling down notes about his condition. There was no response and he slams his fist against the glass case, watching everyone in the room turn to look at him and back away. Someone presses a button as he scans the other glass cases, finally locking on a target to save first.

The scientists have amped up the negative emotions, using all the hate and fear red force have collected and use their body as a vessel to contain it. The negative emotions take seed in their hearts, spreading like wildfire until it flows in their blood, polluting their power and making their powers destructive.

Suhø floods the whole place, saving Chën first who cuts off all the powers. The two walk side by side, the latter using a lightning whip on whoever who dares to come close. As the rest walk out of their glass cases, there is murderous intent in their eyes, and they never hesitate to show how they feel. The guards who have been prepared for this are all suited up to face them, holding guns filled with sedatives.

“Time for our first battle. Let’s make them suffer.” Suhø smirks as he commands the others, watching with satisfaction as the rest nods and spread out, covering the various corners to make sure no one is able to escape.

Their powers are not fully developed yet so it’s a tough fight, but they will never forget and how good it feels to hurt those who did the same to them, to watch them beg and suffer at their feet. They can’t help laughing and smiling as they kill, showing that the experiments were a success. They walked out unscathed, the lab filled with bodies and soaked in blood, just the same colour as the lights in it.


End file.
